PJOHoO Song Parodies
by Fintastica
Summary: More like I'm writing them out...Because I got bored and I needed this out of my cluttered brain :) Enjoy!
1. This Land is (was) Gaea's Land

**Disclaimer: I only own the lyrics**

**I shouldn't...but i must parody...**

**Review and Enjoy!**

**This Land is Gaea's Land (BoO Edition XD)**

This land was Gaea's land, this land wasn't my land,  
From California, to the New York Island  
From Camp Half-Blood, to Camp Jupiter  
This land was made for the gods.

(Verse 1)  
As I was walking, along a highway  
The endless forest, stretched before me  
I killed a hellhound, yet it just reformed,  
This land was not made for me

(Verse 2-Percy's personal addition, made up by everyone but him)  
He's roamed and rambled across the country  
From Alaska, to Rome and Athens  
And all around him, Gaea was waking

Percy's the Hero of the Gods!

(Verse 3- Annabeth adds more stuff)

He fought with Ares, traveled Sea of Monsters  
The Titan's Curse, and Mount Othrys,  
Wandering the Labyrinth, saving Olympus  
This land was saved by Percy's hand

(Verse 4-normal)  
As I was walkin' - I saw a sign there  
And that sign said - "Mount Olympus"  
We fought against Kronos, Gaea, and Nero  
So now this land's for you and me

(Verse 5, a prank/present by the Hermes Cabin, Poseidon Cabin, and Hecate Cabin for Nico)  
In the shade of McDonald's, the Ghost King rises  
In the Underworld, New Rome, or Camp Half-Blood  
Hero of Olympus, Ambassador of Pluto,  
Returner of the Athena Parthenos

(Verse 6-normal)  
One parent's godly, one parent's mortal,  
Our lives get scary, and are quite dangerous  
But in the end, the friendships are worthwhile  
Oh, this land was made for you and me


	2. It's a Small World

**Do I need a disclaimer? Ok, fine. I don't own the original stuff.**

**It's a Small WOrld**

**(Verse 1)**

It's a world of monsters, a world of gods

It's a world of mortals and demigods

There's so little that we share, that it's time we're aware

It's a small world after all

(Chorus)

It's a small word after all

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all

It's a small, small, world

**(Verse 2)**

The Greeks and Romans, they often meet

And the gods aren't fighting, so we're all at peace

THought the oceans are wide, and the Great Plains divide,

It's a small world after all

**(Verse 3)**

The Seven did go on a journey east

And came back fast, a war to cease

The Athena Parthenos, two camps unite

It's a small world after all

**(Verse 4-another Percy-rant by the campers!)**

He took a dip in the Styx, to defeat Kronos

he's our strongest leader and we love him so

Helped unite both the camps, and for that we rejoice,

It's a small world after all!

**(Verse 4-while fighting Gaea)**

theres a rogue goddess on the loose

Theres a mass of Greek and Rkmans too

Yet theres much that we share,, the Seven cant fail

It's a small world after all


	3. Old Mother RheaHera

**Disclaimer: I only own the lyrics...**

**What is this?**

**(Old Mother Leary parody)**

**Hey, Rhea is a mixup of letters of Hera...interesting...**

**Old Mother Rhea/Hera**

**Verse 1**

Late one night  
When Kronos was in bed  
Old mother Rhea left Zeus out in a cave  
And when Zeus grew much older  
She winked her eye and said,  
There'll be a fun time, in Olympus, tonight.

Water, water water!  
Here's your drink, here's you drink!  
Get them out, get them out!  
Run, Kronos, Run!

**Verse 2-sung when one camp visits the other**

Late one night,  
When we were all in bed.  
Old mother Hera swapped the leaders of two camps  
And when the gods **(Sometimes replaced with Gaea)** found out, she winked her eye and said,  
"There'll be a hot time, in Olympus, tonight!"

**Romans:**Jason, Jason, Jason!  
**Greeks:** Percy, Percy, Percy!  
**Romans: **Find the eagle, find the eagle!  
**Greeks: **Free Hera fast!

**Note that the campers also like to turn the verses backwards. Percy and Jaso nalso like fistpumpumping when their names are mentioned.**


	4. Ballad of Davy Crockett

**Disclaimer: I only own the lyrics**

**Oh Styx. I accidently deleted the original.**

"Davy Crockett!" parody

**"Percy Jackson" (created via the Stolls and the Apollo Cabin)**

Born to Sally Jackson in '93,  
Grew up in Manhattan, in the Land of the Free  
Killed off a snake when he wasn't even three,  
Got kicked out of every school that he'd ever seen

Percy, Percy Jackson, king of flunking out!

Found his way to Camp, when 12 was his age  
Killed off the Minotaur to avoid meeting fate,  
Exploded the bathrooms (Clarrise was filled with hate)  
Got sent on a quest that a prophecy made

Percy, Percy Jackson, craziest arrival of all!

led the quest to find the Bolt and the Helm  
Fell in love with his girlfriend as well  
Had a fight with Ares, got trapped in a hotel  
Also got claimed by Poseidon as well!

Percy, Percy Jackson, returning the Master Bolt!

Had a quiet year, found a brother at school,  
Had to do the dishes (which wasn't very cool)  
Snuck on a quest he wasn't invited to,  
Even sailed the Sea of Monsters too!

Percy, Percy Jackson, finding the Golden Fleece!

Took a trip to Maine to find some demigods  
Took a ride in Apollo's car (which is extremely hot!)  
Snuck onto another quest (because no one told him to not),  
Held up the Titan's Curse against the odds!

Percy, Percy Jackson, helping save Artemis!

Took a trip down under into the Labyrinth,  
Shoot a perfect arrow (which was never his thing)  
Exploded a volcano, then crashed his burial time,  
Found the sword of Hades, gained a Hellhound too!

Percy, Percy Jackson, Surviving the Labyrinth!

Percy Jackson's our general's name  
Kronos' army he put to shame  
Helped defeat Kronos, yet never went lame  
Turned down godhood and honored Ethan's name

Percy, Percy Jackson, leader of us all!

' Few months later, got kidnapped by Hera  
Got swapped with Jason Grace, found out who the Romans are  
Went to Alaska to go kill a giant  
And came back with their eagle, just to kill the other one!

Percy, Percy Jackson, fighting Giants all day!

He became praetor in less then a day,  
Then went off with the Seven to save the day,  
Went to Greece and Rome, and to the Pit with Annabae,  
Came out alive to fight the Giants once again!

Percy, Percy Jackson, surivor of Tarturus!

They returned to stop the war,  
(The Athena Parthenos had already been towed home)  
Percy did some fighting, though Leo won the day  
And he went of to quiet life away

Percy, Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus!


	5. There's a Hole in my Bucket

**Disclaimer: I only own the lyrics**

**"There's a Hole in my Bucket" parody**

**There's a Hole in my Armor**

There's a hole in my armor, dear Liza, dear Liza  
There's a hole in my armor, dear liza, a hole!

Then fix it dear Henry, dear Henry, dear Henry  
Then fix it dear Henry, dear Henry, fix it!

With what shall I fix it, dear Liza, dear Liza  
With what shall I fix it, dear Liza, with what?

With bronze, dear Henry, dear Henry, dear Henry,  
With bronze, dear Henry, dear Heny, Celestial Bronze!

But the bronze is too large, dear Liza, dear Liza,  
But the bronze is too large, dear Liza, too large!

Then cut it dear Henry, dear Henry, dear Henry,  
Then cut it dear Henry, dear Henry, cut it!

With what shall I cut it, dear Liza, dear Liza  
With what shall I cut it, dear Liza, with what?

With a sword, dear Henry, dear Henry, dear Henry,  
With a sword, dear Henry, dear Heny, a saw!

But the sword too blunt, dear Liza, dear Liza,  
But the swordis too blunt, dear Liza, too blunt!

Then sharpen it dear Henry, dear Henry, dear Henry,  
Then sharpen it dear Henry, dear Henry, sharpen it!

With what shall I sharpen it, dear Liza, dear Liza  
With what shall I sharpen it, dear Liza, with what?

With monster horn, dear Henry, dear Henry, dear Henry,  
With monster horns dear Henry, dear Heny, monster horns!

But the monsters have claws, dear Liza, dear Liza,  
But the monsters have claws dear Liza, have claws!

Then wear armor dear Henry, dear Henry, dear Henry,  
Then wear armor dear Henry, dear Henry, armor!

But there's a hole in my armor, dear Liza, dear Liza,  
There's a hole in my armor, dear Liza, a hole!

**(P.s. from the author: Henry is really dumb...might be related to one Seaweed Brain)**


	6. When Johnny comes Marching Home

**Disclaimer: I only own the lyrics.**

**"When Johnny Come Marching Home" parodies.**

**When the Seven Come Marching Home**

When the seven come marching home again,  
Hurrah! Hurrah!  
We'll give him a hearty welcome then  
Hurrah! Hurrah!  
The campers will cheer and the satyrs will shout  
Aphrodite's cabin will all turn out  
And we'll all feel gay,  
When the Seven comes marching home.

Chiron's face will gleam with joy  
Hurrah! Hurrah!  
Dionysus' will cease to frown  
Hurrah! Hurrah!  
All the campers will shout, "Hooray!"  
With olive wreaths they'll all be crowned  
And we'll all feel gay  
When the Seven comes marching home.

Get ready for the Jubilee,  
Hurrah! Hurrah!  
We'll give the heroes three times three,  
Hurrah! Hurrah!  
The Romans, even they will shout  
For Gaea's wraith, it all will stop  
And we'll all feel gay  
When the Seven come marching home.

**(Replace "The Seven" with any name you can think of. Replace "romans' will "Greeks" if you are Roman)**

**Alternate Verse 3**

Get ready for the Jubilee,  
Hurrah! Hurrah!  
We'll give the hero three times three,  
Hurrah! Hurrah!  
The nymphs and dryads will dance about  
A parade to have, that we can't doubt  
And we'll all feel gay  
When _ comes marching home.


	7. Oh Susana

**Disclaimer: I only own the lyrics**

**"Oh Susana" parody, sung by male demigods going to Camp Jupiter or vice vers (places are switched out as appropriate)**

**Notes: The girls absolutely detest this song, as do some boys.**

**Oh Susana**

I come from New York City with my sword irght on my knee  
I'm goin' to California, my true love for to see.  
It rained all night the day I left, the weather it was dry  
The sun so hot I froze to death, Susanna don't you cry.

**Chorus:**  
Oh! Susanna, oh don't you cry for me.  
I'm goin' to California, my true love for to see.

I had a dream the other night, when everything was still.  
I thought I saw Susanna a-comin' from the hills  
A Hellhound comin' after her, and though she fought quite well  
I shoot my arrow through the air, gold dust the monster spewed

(Chorus)

I'll coming soon to New Rome and then I'll look all 'round.  
And when I find Susanna, I'll fall upon the ground.  
But if I do not find her, I'll send an eagle round,  
And if I'm dead while on a quest my shroud she will have found

I'd kill a Minotuar for you, though Percy killed it twice  
A song worthy of Apollo I'll write to be your prize  
I'd sail the Sea of Monsters just to bring to you the Fleece  
And never will I let Aphrodite take your heart away from me


	8. Shut Up and Dance (Caleo)

**Disclaimer: *is a fish* *Not rick***

**NOTE: This originally apppeared in my TheDemigods Youtubers Fanfic, which you should totally check out.**

Video title: Shut Up and Dance Parody-Caleo

Sumary: Nico, no-!

The video opened up and immediately music started playing. Music to the popular song, "Shut Up and Dance".

Calypso an dLeo were apparantly workign in a giant forge of a room on a large hunk of wood, when suddenly Calypso jumped up and started lip-syncing.

**_Oh don't you dare look back  
_****_Just keep your eyes on me"_**  
**_I said, "You're holding back"_**  
**_He said, "Shut up and fly with me!"_**  
**_This bad boy is my destiny_**  
**_He said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo_**  
**_Shut up and fly with me"_**  
Leo stared, before laughing and joining in.  
**_We were victims of the fights_**  
(Leo mini solo)**_ The craziest, physical, Gaea-fight!_**  
(Calypso mini solo)**_Helpless to the dragon and the island trap_**  
(together)**_Oh, we were bound to get together_**  
**_Bound to get together_**  
By now, both were dancing and singing. The poor person editing (*cough cough probably Leo cough cough*) had their work cut out for them, with all the shots and special effects going on.  
(Leo mini solo)**_She took my arm_**  
**_I don't know how it happened_**  
(Calypso mini solo)**_We took our seats and he said_**

(Calypso solo, continued)**_"Oh, don't you dare look back_**  
**_Just keep your eyes on me"_**  
**_I said, "You're holding back"_**  
**_He said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_**  
(Leo mini solo)**_This woman is my destiny_**  
(gether)**_We said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo_**  
**_Shut up and flywith me"_**

(Leo solo)**_A pure white dress and some ruined clothes_**  
_**My messed-up, romantic flirtatious dreams!**_  
**_I felt it in my chest as she looked at me_**  
**_I knew we were bound to be together_**  
(together)**_Bound to be together_**

(Caly- Recoverypso solo)**H_**e** took my arm_**

(Leo mini solo)**_I don't know how it happened_**  
(together)**_We took our seats and we said_**

**_"Oh, don't you dare look back_**  
**_Just keep your eyes on me"_**  
**_I said, "You're holding back"_**  
**_He said, "Shut up and fly with me!"_**  
**_This dragon is our destiny_**  
**_We said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo_**  
**_Shut up and fly with me"_**

(Leo, spoken)**_Oh, come on girl!_**  
Calypso started dancing as Leo kept singing.  
(Leo solo)**_Deep in her eyes_**  
**_I think I see the future_**  
**_I realize this is my last chance_**  
The duo started dancing together again.  
(together)**_She took my arm_**  
**_We don't know how it happened_**  
**_We took our seats and we said_**

**_"Oh, don't you dare look back_**  
**_Just keep your eyes on me"_**  
**_I said, "You're holding back"_**  
**_She said, "Shut up and fly with me!"_**  
(Leo mini solo)**_This woman is my destiny_**  
(Calypso mini solo)**_He said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo_**  
**_Shut up and fly!"_**

(togehter to the end)**_"Don't you dare look back_**  
**_Just keep your eyes on me"_**  
**_She said, "You're holding back"_**  
**_He said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_**  
**_This dragon is our destiny_**  
**_We said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo_**  
**_Shut up and fly with me"_**

**_Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and fly with me!_**  
**_Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and fly with me!_**

They took bows to the camera as the video ended, and Leo poopped up on the screen.

"Hey everyone. Thanks for watching, subscribe, review, and feel free to throw us ideas! Anyways, 25 follows, we'll do something crazy cool. Like, i don't know, maybe get Percy to sing or something. Or maybe Nico.,. That'd be fun but he'd probably kill me. Anyways, bye! Hpoe you enjoyed!"


	9. How Far I'll Go-Percy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lyrics**

**This, like the Caleo "Shut Up and Dance", is going into the Parody fanfic.**

Video title: Percy Attempts to Sing 

Sumary: Kudos to Austin and Leo for working tirelessly on all the editing and recording you guys had to do

The video opened up and Percy, standing on a beach, started singing as the music played in the background.

_**I was standing at the edge of the water**_  
_**'Long as I could remember, just like I was meant to be  
**__**I wished I could just see my father**_  
_**So I came back to the water, vainly hoping to see**_  
There was an awful lot of editing happening while Percy sang. Or tried to. Even with the edits it still wasn't that great. And it was probably worse without edits.  
_**Every turn I took, every trail I tracked**_  
_**Every bus I exploded, every every road led back**_  
_**To the place I know, to the place I love**_  
_**Where I long to be**_  
Percy took a ddep breath, and started singing...off key.  
_**See the line where the sky meets the sea**_  
_**It calls me**_  
_**And no one knows how long it'll go**_  
_**If my dreams are real, then my ship will come find me**_  
_**One day I'll go, but if I go there's just no telling how long I'll go**_

_**Oh oh oh, oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh**_  
_**Oh oh oh, oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh**_  
The "oh"s were most definitely the best part of Percy's attempt to sing.  
_**I know, everybody in this Camp they seem so happy in this Camp where**_  
_**I call my second home**_  
_**And I know, everybody in the Camp across the country knows exactly**_  
_**Where they're meant to be**_

_**I have lead with pride, I have faced the Pit**_  
_**I have traveled further then many have gone**_  
_**But the voice inside sings a different song**_  
_**What is wrong with me?**_  
Percy spread out his arms dramatically, singing/half screeching into the sky.  
_**See the light as it shines on the sea**_  
_**It's blinding**_  
_**And I know, how deep it goes**_  
_**And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me**_  
_**And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?**_

_**See the line where the sky meets the sea**_  
_**It calls me**_  
_**And no one's stopping me from going**_  
_**If my uncle Z lets the winds stay behind me**_  
_**One day I'll know, how far I'll go**_

Percy attempted to belt out the last part but as he held the last note, the camera and music suddenly went silent and black. Then Leo and Austin popped up on the screen, on the large couch.

"Hey all. So, uh, we had some technical difficulties, thanks to some less-then-thrilled campers and Jason Grace's dad and my dad coming down to yell at Percy..." Austin grimaced.

"It took us all day to film too." Leo sighed. "Anyways, hope you enjoyed, leave a review, and suscribe! We're so close, 22 follows now! Ok,bye!" The video ended and a montage of bloopers rolled, including more horrible screech-singing from Percy, Austin trying to coach him, and Leo moaning a lot from the "torture I came up with".


	10. I'll Make a Hero out of You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Rick does**

**Continuation of "I'l Make a Man of You" parody from the previous chapter included!**

Nico's "revenge" had ended up being having skeletons surround the Poseidon, Hermes, Zeus, Iris, and Hephaestus cabins for a full day. He also got into mild trouble with Chiron for that, but he didn't care too much. Especially since his dad thought it a capital joke and didn't grond him.

The girlfriends (and boyfriend) of the barbershop quintet and Nico just sighed and shook their heads at the idiots. Nico's class was glad to graduate to the next level.

Which meant that now Nico was free to take a break from camp. Which meant, in his case, leaving Camp for a few days to a few months and going on a McDonald's road trip.

And while he was gone, the Cabins 1, 3, 7, 9, 11, and 14 created a very special welcome-back gift...

**(linebreak)**

Upon his return back to Camp (he may or may not have terrorized a new camper by simply popping up behind him in the training arena and had a small argument with Will over his latest eating habits), Nico soon found himself dragged into the Big House, where a short film was shown. Several other campers decided to join the fun and see the Son of Hades' reaction.

The video started out with a montage of NIco's beginner swordfighting class.

As the video played, the music for "I'll Make a Man out of You" played as well.

_**Let's get down to business**_  
_**To learn fighting stance  
Did the gods send mortals,  
when he asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch we've ever met**_  
_**But you can bet before we're through**_  
_**Oh, he'll make a hero out of you!**_

_**Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within**_  
_**Once you find your center, you are sure to win  
**_Y_**ou're a spineless, weak pathetic lot**_  
_**And you haven't got a clue**_  
_**Somehow he'll make heroes out of you**_

Quotes from campers started to play.

**_I'm never gonna catch my breath_**~Valentina Diaz  
**_His would probably kill me_**~Miranda Gardener  
_**(yawn) Boy, was I a *yawn* school for cutting gym **_~Clovis  
_**Nico's sure got 'em scared to death! **_~Sherman Yang  
**Hope he doesn't try to kill me** ~Julia Feingold  
**Now I wish I already knew how to win**~Damien White

_**Be a man  
**_(Jason)_**You must be swift as Hermes' hands are**_  
_**Be a man**_  
(Jason)_**With all the force of Jaspers' tornados**_  
_**Be a man**_  
(Jason)_**With all the strength of an Ares camper**_  
(together)_**Mysterious as the mind of **_**Nicolò!**

_**Time is racing toward us, till the gods arrive**_  
_**Heed his every order, and you might survive  
If you're scared to get down in the dirt**_  
_**Just pack up, don't think it'll be suffice**_  
_**How can he make a hero out of you?**_

(everyone but Butch) _**Be a man**_  
((Butch)_**You must be swift as Hermes' hands are**_  
(everyone but Butch) _**Be a man**_  
(Butch)_**With all the force of Jaspers' **__**tornados**_  
(everyone but Butch) _**Be a man**_  
(Butch)_**With all the strength of an Ares camper**_  
(together)_**Mysterious as the mind of **_**Nicolò!**

(everyone but Connor) _**Be a man**_  
(Conner)_**You must be swift as Hermes' hands are**_  
(everyone but Connor)_**Be a man**_  
(Conner)_**With all the force of Jaspers' **__**tornados**_  
(everyone but Connor) _**Be a man**_  
(Conner)_**With all the strength of an Ares camper**_  
(together)_**Mysterious as the mind of **_**Nicolò!**

Nico was getting close to murdering the quintet, were it not for Will.

Then the next part came up and Will, Lou, and Cecil all had to hold Nico down.

It was a montage of Nico doing various things, to the song, "Touch the Sky", from DIsney's _Brave_. Except, with a little demigod flair...

_**When the Dark Lord's a-calling, and the nights are clear and bright  
Someone screams quite loud and beckons, leads me out into the night  
I will run, I won't hide  
Chase the monsters, embrace the night  
I won't hide, chase the monsters, embrace the night  
**_

_**Venturing through endless mazes,  
Convincing Hades to fight  
Playing ambassador to the Romans  
And seeing the Underworlds' sights**_

_**He's gone to Hell and back  
Brought back a statue of gold  
**__**Helped get rid of Octavian  
Got turned into a plant twofold**_

_**I will fight, I won't hide  
Chase the winds and touch the sky  
**__**I will fight  
Chase the winds and touch the sky**_

The montage, made out of pictues and video of Nico doing various things from before and after the Second Giant War, finished playing and the credits rolled.

But instead of trying to read the names, Nico decided to take advantage of the cheering and chaos and punch Leo, Conner, Percy, Jason, and Butchs' faces. And he didn't quite caer that Will yelled at him for doing so (ok, maybe a little…) and that he got put on bathroom duty for two weeks straight.

As for the barbershop quintet of jokesters they quickly kept the DVD of the film away, deep inside the Hermes cabin, where they could bring it out and show to the next group of campers the following summer, as an example of what life as a demigod was like.


	11. TOuch the Sky-Nico

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Rick does**

**Continuation of "I'l Make a Man of You" parody from the previous chapter included!**

Nico's "revenge" had ended up being having skeletons surround the Poseidon, Hermes, Zeus, Iris, and Hephaestus cabins for a full day. He also got into mild trouble with Chiron for that, but he didn't care too much. Especially since his dad thought it a capital joke and didn't grond him.

The girlfriends (and boyfriend) of the barbershop quintet and Nico just sighed and shook their heads at the idiots. Nico's class was glad to graduate to the next level.

Which meant that now Nico was free to take a break from camp. Which meant, in his case, leaving Camp for a few days to a few months and going on a McDonald's road trip.

And while he was gone, the Cabins 1, 3, 7, 9, 11, and 14 created a very special welcome-back gift...

**(linebreak)**

Upon his return back to Camp (he may or may not have terrorized a new camper by simply popping up behind him in the training arena and had a small argument with Will over his latest eating habits), Nico soon found himself dragged into the Big House, where a short film was shown. Several other campers decided to join the fun and see the Son of Hades' reaction.

The video started out with a montage of NIco's beginner swordfighting class.

As the video played, the music for "I'll Make a Man out of You" played as well.

_**Let's get down to business**_  
_**To learn fighting stance  
Did the gods send mortals,  
when he asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch we've ever met**_  
_**But you can bet before we're through**_  
_**Oh, he'll make a hero out of you!**_

_**Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within**_  
_**Once you find your center, you are sure to win  
**_Y_**ou're a spineless, weak pathetic lot**_  
_**And you haven't got a clue**_  
_**Somehow he'll make heroes out of you**_

Quotes from campers started to play.

**_I'm never gonna catch my breath_**~Valentina Diaz  
**_My dad is probably gona kill me _**~Ellis Whitefield  
_**(yawn) Boy, was I a *yawn* school for cutting gym **_~Clovis  
_**Nico's sure got 'em scared to death **_~Conner Stoll  
**Hope he doesn't try to kill me** ~Julia Feingold  
**Now I wish I already knew how to win**~Damien White

_**Be a man  
**_(Jason)_**You must be swift as Hermes' hands are**_  
_**Be a man**_  
(Jason)_**With all the force of Jaspers' hurricanes**_  
_**Be a man**_  
(Jason)_**With all the strength of an Ares camper**_  
(together)_**Mysterious as the mind of **_**Nicolò!**

_**Time is racing toward us, till the gods arrive**_  
_**Heed his every order, and you might survive  
If you're scared to get down in the dirt**_  
_**Just pack up, don't think it'll be suffice**_  
_**How can he make a hero out of you?**_

(everyone but Butch) _**Be a man**_  
((Butch)_**You must be swift as Hermes' hands are**_  
(everyone but Butch) _**Be a man**_  
(Butch)_**With all the force of Jaspers' hurricanes**_  
(everyone but Butch) _**Be a man**_  
(Butch)_**With all the strength of an Ares camper**_  
(together)_**Mysterious as the mind of **_**Nicolò!**

(everyone but Connor) _**Be a man**_  
(Conner)_**You must be swift as Hermes' hands are**_  
(everyone but Connor)_**Be a man**_  
(Conner)_**With all the force of Jaspers' hurricanes**_  
(everyone but Connor) _**Be a man**_  
(Conner)_**With all the strength of an Ares camper**_  
(together)_**Mysterious as the mind of **_**Nicolò!**

Nico was getting close to murdering the quintet, were it not for Will.

Then the next part came up and Will, Lou, and Cecil all had to hold Nico down.

It was a montage of Nico doing various things, to the song, "Touch the Sky", from DIsney's _Brave_. Except, with a little demigod flair...

_**When the Dark Lord's a-calling, and the nights are clear and bright  
Someone screams quite loud and beckons, leads me out into the night  
I will run, I won't hide  
Chase the monsters, embrace the night  
I won't hide, chase the monsters, embrace the night  
**_

_**Venturing through endless mazes,  
Convincing Hades to fight  
Playing ambassador to the Romans  
And seeing the Underworlds' sights**_

_**He's gone to Hell and back  
Brought back a statue of gold  
**__**Helped get rid of Octavian  
Got turned into a plant twofold**_

_**I will fight, I won't hide  
Chase the winds and touch the sky  
**__**I will fight  
Chase the winds and touch the sky**_

The montage, made out of pictues and video of Nico doing various things from before and after the Second Giant War, finished playing and the credits rolled.

But instead of trying to read the names, Nico decided to take advantage of the cheering and chaos and punch Leo, Conner, Percy, Jason, and Butchs' faces. And he didn't quite caer that Will yelled at him for doing so (ok, maybe a little…) and that he got put on bathroom duty for two weeks straight.

As for the barbershop quintet of jokesters they quickly kept the DVD of the film away, deep inside the Hermes cabin, where they could bring it out and show to the next group of campers the following summer, as an example of what life as a demigod was like.


	12. In the Unknown

**Disclaimer: I only own lyrics.**

**"Into the Unknown" parody.**

**"Into the Unknown"**

**(The Percy version, to Hera during SoN)**

Ah ah oh oh oh oh oh oh

I can hear her but I won't  
Some look for monsters while others don't  
There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day  
And ignore your whispers which I wish would go away, oh oh oh  
Ah ah oh oh  
Oh oh  
Ah ah oh oh

You're not a voice  
You're just a ringing in my ear  
And if I heard you, which I don't  
I'm spoken for I fear

Everyone I've ever loved is finally safe at last  
I'm sorry, Gaea and Hera, but I'm finally free from the past  
I've had my adventures, I don't need something new  
Hera has already sent me far from home

Into the unknown  
Into the unknown  
Into the unknown  
Ah ah oh oh  
Ah ah oh oh oh oh

What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me away  
Are you making fun of me? Keeping me from Annabae  
You've sent met to a place where I know I don't belong  
Are both of you trying to test if I am strong?

Each day gets more confusing, going where I have to go  
This quest that I'm taking, will it help me know?

Into the unknown?  
Into the unknown  
Into the unknown  
Ah ah oh oh  
Ah ah oh oh

Oh oh oh  
Who am I?  
How do you know me?  
Can you feel me?  
Will you just show me?  
Ah ah oh oh  
Ah ah oh oh  
Ah ah oh oh  
Ah ah oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

Why have you done this?  
My memory's grown  
Why am I here?  
In the unknown?  
Oh oh oh


	13. Anything is Possible

**Disclaimer: I only own lyrics**

**"Anything is Possible" parody. (This is sort of a all-character-free-for-all) (Also note I didn't change the words much. It already matched up)**

**"****Anything is Possible"**

((Leo)___**Up against the Earth as you face your destiny,**_  
_**Don't let the past's regrets affect tomorrow's dreams.**_  
(Zoe)_**When you shoot for the moon and you miss your mark,**_  
_**Baby you'll still end up so high among the stars.**_

(Bianca)_**Anyone can give up when it's time to risk it all,**_  
_**Know it where you stand and you'll never fall.**_

(Rachel)_**If you can see how you imagine your life**_  
_**A chance encounter can change your life and anything is possible**_  
(Ethan)_**Believe that things can change, you can make it happen**_  
_**You don't always need to give your eye cuz anything is possible.**_

(Jason)_**Take it brick by brick, throw away the stone**_  
_**Take a chance to change things up, make the world your own**_  
(Nico)**_ Don't keep it all in, don't try to be absurd_**  
_**Don't become the dark, let your voice be heard.**_

(Reyna)**Don't try to do it all yourself,**___**don't be afraid to cry.**_  
_**Better to reach for something, than to never have tried**_

Percy)___**T'was hard to see how I imagined my life.**_  
_**Look to the hope that anything is possible**_  
(Luke)_**t's not who you were, it's where you're gonna go.**_

(Annabeth)_**You don't need to go to Hell, to realize anything is possible.**_

(Hazel)_**It's not who you were, it's who you're gonna be**_  
_**A second chance at life I have, believe that anything is possible.**_

(Calypso)_**It's time to see how you imagine your life.**_  
_**Freedom exists, anything is possible.**_

(Thalia)_**It's not who you are, it's where you wanna go.**_  
_**You don't need a golden fleece cuz anything is possible.**_

(Chiron and Reyna)_**It's the choice you make, it's the time you take**_  
_**It's the risk you take, you know that anything is possible.**_  
(everyone)_**It's a choice you make, it's a time you take**_  
_**It's a risk you take, believe that anything is possible.**_


	14. Once Upon a December

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**"Once Upon a December" parodies (Hazel and Nico)**

**Hazel-"Once Upon a December"**

Jewels curse, New Orleans  
hings I clearly remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Once upon a December

Colored pencils I once had  
A single moment to see my da  
Alaska, raising giants from stone  
In my memories

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

**Nico "Once Upon a December"**

Italy, my mother sweet  
Things I almost remember  
Flying high, Apollo's bus  
Once upon a December

Someone held me safe and warm  
Happiness in my family's home  
Lightning from the sky came down  
The Lethe, lost memory

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Once upon a December

Lightning strikes and dips in the Lethe  
Casinos where time never ceases  
Military school in Maine  
Now my reality

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December


	15. Battle of the Camps

**I only own lyrics ~Disclaimer**

**"Battle of the Bands" from My Little Pony :Equestria Girls: Battle of the Bands**

**"Battle of the Camps"**

(Octavian We heard you want to get togetherWe heard you want to fire on usWe've thought of something that is betterSomething that helps heal the gods  
Why pretend we're all the sameWhen some of us are better?Here's a chance for us to proveThat we are more favored by the gods  
Romans/Greeks:Me and you, you and meWhy don't we see who is better?The gods are broken and only one can winThe gods can no longer keep us apartAre you afraid of what the gods might do to us?  
(Octavian)The Greeks are losers and you know itRomans are above the restIt doesn't matter who you hurtOur motto is, "Conquer or die", you see  
(Romans loyal to Octavian)Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhhBattle! Oh, we will win it!Let's have a battle, battle of the campsLet's have a battle, we'll go all in itLet's have a battle, battle, battleBattle of the camps  
The demigods: Battle!Michael Kahale: We will beat you?The demigods Battle!Clarisse La Rue: Ha! You wish!The demigods: Battle!Victor twins: We will win this!The demigods Battle!Carl: Not if we get there first!  
The two camps:Me and you, you and meWhy don't we see who is stronger?We are not ever one in the same thingGreeks versus Roman, forever we are enemies(Octavian): The Greeks striked first, but the Romans will strike last!  
The campers:Battle! We wanna win itLet's have a battle, battle of the campsLet's have a battle, we'll go all in itLet's have a battle, battle, battleBattle of the camps(Reyna, Nico, and the Seen watch from a distance)Piper: So he's the guy that's causing all the trouble?Reyna: Yep. (the 9 go off and take a trip to Greece and Italy)


	16. This is Me

**Disclaimer: I only own the parody lyric sections.**

**With the Coronavirus happening, I saw a video with this song sung by someone and remembered it existed XD So here's a little something :) stay safe everyone!**

**"This is Me"**

(Nico )I'm not a stranger to the dark  
Hide away, they say  
'Cause we don't want your broken parts  
I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars  
Run away, they say  
No one will love you as you are

(Annabeth) But I won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious

(Piper) When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
(Percy)I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
(Frank) I am brave, I am changed  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
(Leo)Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm gonna march to a beat I drum  
(Reyna) I'm not scared, to be strong  
I am Roman through it all, this is me

(Leo)Another round of bullets hits my ship  
Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the giants win  
(Hazel) Second chances are rare to be found  
(WIll) But reach for the sun ((others) We are warriors)  
Yeah, that's what we've become

(Percy) Won't let them break me to Tarturus  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious

(Annabeth) When the sharpest words try to cut me down  
Gonna fire back, gonna stand my ground  
(Piper) I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
(Percy) Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
(Octavian) I'm not scared, of the Greeks  
I make no apologies, this is me

...This is me

(Percy) And I know that I deserve a break  
But there's nothing that I can't take  
(Frank) When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna fight them back, gonna stand my ground  
(Clarisse) Staying braave, standing tall  
This is who I'm meant to be, this is me

(Leo) Look out 'cause here I come ((others) look out 'cause here we come)  
And I'm marching on to a beat I'll drum (marching on, marching, marching on)  
(everyone) We're not scared to be seen  
We won't let the Giants win, this is me

(Annabeth) (Whenever the words wanna cut me down  
(Percy) I'll send the flood to drown them out)  
(Nico) I'm gonna stand my ground, gonna give my all

This is me


	17. We are Monster High

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the parody parts**

**"We are Monster High" parody...(guess what my current interest it?)**

**"We are Demigods"  
**

We are warriors we are proud,

We are heroes say it loud!

Monsters are horrors, won't get out of my face  
Fightin' till I drop, moving in a daze  
They say, "Don't be different, pretend that everything's fine"  
They don't know what it's like, to live a demi-life

The threads of life are slipping! Whoa oh oh oh oh!  
And we are prone to dying! Whoa oh oh oh oh!  
You are toughter then you think you are  
So don't be afraid of who you are!

'Cause tonight, we're gonna leave our fears behind,  
(Huh!) We're in it together,  
Stepping out and we're letting our arrows fly! (Oh yeah!)  
Stay fierce forever! Wa, wa, wa, wa-oh!  
Dream if you dare! Wa, wa, wa, wa-oh!  
Your best nightmare!  
Don't think you're normal, cuz you're not  
We are demigods!

We are warriors,  
we are proud,  
We are heros  
say it loud!  
Come on!

Perfectly imperfect and we do it our way!  
United, not divided - won't get cast away!

They say that "You're just trouble,"  
But I just gotta say,  
You're not who they think you are so make today your day!

The clocks of life are ticking (Whoa!)  
It's time to scream for your team! (Whoa!)  
We don't have to say goodbye; 'cause Elysium's where we're headed in life!

'Cause tonight, we're gonna leave our fears behind,  
(Huh!) We're in it together,  
Stepping out and we're letting our arrows fly! (Oh yeah!)  
Stay fierce forever! Wa, wa, wa, wa-oh!  
Dream if you dare! Wa, wa, wa, wa-oh!  
Your best nightmare!  
Don't think you're normal, cuz you're not  
We are demigods!

We are warriors, we are proud!  
We are heros, say it loud!  
(We are demigods!)

We are warriors, we are proud!  
We are Demigods!


	18. Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (nope)

**Disclaimer: i don't own the canon stuff. Otherwise why would I write fanfiction, if I owned the stuff wouldn't it just become canon?**

**"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" parodies, both versions. Movie first, of course. My quality is dropping apparantly...I tried. **

**"Can You Feel the Love Tonight", Lion King Movie version**

(Leo to Festus)

I can see what's happening (Creak?)  
And they don't have a clue (Creak?)  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line - our foursome's down by two. (Creak.)

Le sweet cares de twilight  
They don't know that we're near  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Aphrodite's field day's here

(Jason to Piper)  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world will never be in perfect harmony  
But for now we have our peace

(Piper)  
He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why can't he be the guy I fell  
In love with at first sight?

(Together)  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world will never be in perfect harmony  
But for now we can breathe  
And cn you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where we are

(Leo to Festus)  
In short, our pals are doomed

**"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" (Elton Jon)**

(Percy)  
There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of Apollo's flames can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this war-torn demigod  
That we got this far

And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make even the king of gods  
Believe the very best 

(Annabeth)  
Our lives are filled with crazy, our time on Earth is short  
And every year I learn something new, things that I can't ignore  
There is no rhyme or reason though we've been through two wars  
But I forget all that when my heart can start to beat in time with yours

And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this war-torn demigod  
That we got this far

And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make even the worst of goddesses  
Believe the very best

It's enough to make us war-torn demigods  
Believe the very best


	19. How Far We've Come

**Disclaimer: Still owning nothing from Uncle RIck...**

**New song parody I guess...Anyways I'm now on Ao3, I'll be posting a few things there, i might start up on Wattpad again too but who knows? Certainly not me!**

**Also I gave up on formatting, it only works half the time anyways.**

**"How Far We've Come" -Matchbox Twenty**

**"How Far We've Come" -TLO version**

Hello  
Hello  
Hello

(Grover)I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
But it's feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is gonna mean if it's gone,

(Percy)The cars are moving less then a mile an hour  
And I started staring at the passengers who're just passing out  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?

(CHB)I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I believe this prophecy's coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

(Rachel)I think it turned twelve o'clock but I don't really know  
And I keep seeing thing I don't really wanna see  
(Annabeth) I started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's no where to run to  
(Clarrisse)Silena sat medown on the street, took a look around  
Said, "Where you going, hon? You know the world is headed for hell."  
Come and fight, help defend our home, or I'll do it for you."

(CHB) I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come (right now)  
Let's see how far we've come

Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

(Kronos)It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
It was cool cool, it was just all cool  
If it's over for me then it's over for you  
(Percy)Well it's not gone,, baby, it's not gone  
There's a god or two that are on their way  
See that chariot there, the Helm of Hades  
It's not over for me and it's over for you

(CHB)I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, the prophecy's coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come (again)  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come


End file.
